Blind
by would-you-like-a-jellybaby
Summary: Kurt has Glaucoma, and is blind.  What how will Blaine react to this news?   Yeah, I'm bad at summaries.  Rating may go up to T.
1. The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, although I wish I did.**

**This is my second fanfic, I hope you like it, and reviews are much appreciated!**

Blaine was driving back from the airport when his phone buzzed. It was the summer of 2011, the summer after he and Kurt had officially become boyfriends, and he could not be happier. Blaine had just gotten off the plane from the Bahamas, where his family took a two week vacation, and he was heading straight over to Kurt's house so he could reunite with his boyfriend.

Blaine picked up his phone from the compartment next to the car radio and saw that it was Burt Hummel that was calling him. He thought this was rather odd, but pressed the 'Send' button and brought the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Blaine?" said Burt on the other end of the line, sniffling slightly as he spoke, "Listen, you have to come to the hospital, it's Kurt."

"What is it?" asked Blaine, very alarmed at the news that his boyfriend was in the hospital. Kurt surely didn't break a bone, he wasn't the clumsy type, so what could it possibly be?

"It-umm…" Burt stuttered, obviously not sure how to put the situation into the right words, "K-Kurt is blind."

Blaine's heart nearly stopped at the news.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

Blaine was just pulling into the hospital parking lot, tear streaks still clearly visible on his face. He had sobbed all the way to the hospital. It just wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen to Kurt, he was 17! Blindness happens to people in their seventies and eighties, not in their teens, when they still have the rest of their life ahead of them. It wasn't fair at all, and reliving the feelings Blaine felt when he received the news caused tears to well up in his eyes again.

He parked the car and ran right to the hospital entrance. Blaine's eyes were still full with tears when he reached the front desk and asked to see Kurt Hummel. Everything was a blur to Blaine then. Tears streaked down his face as he followed the nurse to see his boyfriend. _How am I going to handle seeing Kurt like this? He's only seventeen, he shouldn't have to deal with this!_ Blaine thought. Then the fact that Kurt would never be able to see his face again really set in. Kurt would never be able to see Blaine, his family, or anyone or anything ever again. He would be surrounded by darkness for the rest of his life.

The nurse stopped in front of a door and gestured for Blaine to walk inside. Blaine took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to see.

Blaine walked into the crisp, clean white room to see something that no amount of preparing would be able to make what he saw any less painful. Kurt was sitting on the hospital, feet dangling off the edge. Burt sat in a stool across from him, holding his hand, and head bowed down crying softly. When Blaine closed the door, Kurt turned his head towards him, but didn't-couldn't-see him. His beautiful blue eyes had gone cloudy with the disease, and it drove Blaine to tears again.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, so innocently and childlike.

It took everything in Blaine being not to burst into tears at that moment, "Yes, it's Blaine."

Kurt made a move to get up from the bed and immerse himself in his boyfriend's arms, but was beaten to it when Blaine quickly sat down next to him and hugged him like that was the last he was going to see Kurt. It brought back the memory of when he hugged Kurt goodbye when he was leaving for the Bahamas, the last time Kurt would ever see _him_.

Kurt cried into the crook of Blaine's neck, and said in a hoarse, tear-filled voice that broke Blaine's heart, "Blaine, I'm scared."

Blaine hugged his sightless boyfriend harder and said, "Don't worry, I'm here."

The two boys stayed hugging when Burt motioned at Blaine that he was going outside so they could have some privacy. When Blaine released Kurt, he held onto his hand to make sure Kurt knew he was still here. Seeing Kurt's cloudy eyes again gave Blaine a lump in his throat. "Kurt I'm so sorry," said Blaine, trying hard to fight back tears.

Kurt gave a half-hearted smile and said, "It's not your fault."

Blaine chuckled slightly, tears still in his eyes, "I know," and pulled Kurt in for another hug. The two boys didn't say anything, just cry into each other's shoulders, getting used to the fact that Kurt wouldn't see anything for the rest of his life.

**I started tearing up when I wrote this :'( so the ending was a bit awkward, but I hope you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Living With It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Sorry it's been a while with this one! I was going to have it stay a one shot, but when people started asking for more, I thought it would be a good idea too. Again reviews are love, and they're pretty much why I'm continuing this story :D Enjoy chapter 2!**

It had been three weeks since Kurt woke up seeing nothing. The experience had left him introverted, feeling disconnected from the rest of the world. He couldn't see the faces of his friends and family anymore, and that was probably the worst part. But since he could see anymore, he would be able to read the music sheets that were handed out weekly in Glee club, he would have to have either Carole or Burt by his side all day, to make sure he didn't hurt himself, or worse. No more privacy, no more Glee club, and he would surely have to transfer to a school for the blind.

Kurt was lying in bed late at night, crying himself to sleep like he had been in the last two weeks. There was something about the feeling of the sheets hugging him all around, and the memory of light and then dark, that always brought back the scenes from the past weeks, but ten times heavier. When all the emotional weight came crashing down on him, when Kurt made lists of things he wouldn't be able to do anymore because he was blind.

Kurt had pulled out of William McKinley High School, because the school could not academically support a blind student. So for now he was home schooled by a former teacher of Ohio State School for the Blind. His teacher, Mrs. Lochraine, had a soft voice, very gentle and motherly. Kurt suspected she had kids. Mrs. Lochraine would teach him Braille, the first step in bringing some of the things the reading skills that Kurt once had. It was summer vacation still, but introducing a blind student to new methods of teaching was crucial, and Mrs. Lochraine strongly advised it. She would teach him mathematics and other subjects using special devices meant for teaching blind students, but Kurt would never remember how to use them when she came back the next day.

When Mrs. Lochraine would leave at one o'clock, Burt would come home from work early to watch over his son. In Kurt's free time, he would play familiar Broadway show tunes on his iPod and sing along to them. Sometimes he would listen to the radio, but nothing good was ever on the radio these days, leaving Kurt mostly sitting on his bed reveling in his loss. His loss of sight. He never thought it would impact his, and his families, life so greatly.

Finally, Kurt had managed to slip into a deep slumber after crying out the only tears he had left.

Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping in its familiar rhythm. Kurt lazily opened his, then remembering that it wouldn't make a difference anymore. He felt around on his bedside table until his hit the snooze button. Next he swung his feet over the bed and carefully made his way to the bathroom. He walked with his hands held out in front of him, to make sure he didn't injure himself.

Knowing his bedroom and bathroom so well, he managed to brush his teeth and hair decently enough. Because he couldn't see anymore, he no longer styled his hair, just brushed it and applied moisturizer to his face. He stood up from his vanity – which served no purpose other than a table with a chair to sit on while he applied moisturizer – and made his way to his closet.

Getting dressed was never an easy task. Not being able to see the colors and patterns of his outfits left Kurt with the simple wardrobe made mostly of skinny jeans, blue and black only and different t-shirts and simple button down shirts. Kurt unconsciously chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a Wicked T-shirt he got from Mercedes last year for his birthday.

Kurt slipped on a pair of slippers, first having to feel around for them on the floor with his feet, and made his way to the edge of the stairs. Overcoming the obstacle was always difficult, but Kurt had learned to walk very slowly and to use the stair banister all the way until he knew he was on the ground floor. He placed a foot on the first step and made his way downstairs and into the living room.

Kurt made his way to the couch by feeling his way around the walls, and sat down to wait for Burt or Carole to come downstairs and make him breakfast, because he could no longer do that for himself. Not yet, anyway.

Kurt heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind him, "Dad?"

"No, it's Carole" said Carole, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder to let him know she was there and to guide him over to the dining table in the kitchen. Carole's hand was very soft and gentle on his shoulder, very different from his father's rough, callused hands. Kurt figured that's what you get for working on cars for most of your life.

Carole guided Kurt to one of the oak dining chairs and he sat down. "What are you hungry for, sweetie?" asked Carole, her voice so motherly and kind. Kurt was glad that he had a motherly figure in his life again, after losing his mother to cancer.

"Nothing fancy, just some toast with grape jelly please" replied Kurt, looking straight ahead still, because it didn't matter where he looked anymore.

"Sure, darling" said Carole, putting two pieces of multi-grain bread in the toaster and getting the jelly from the fridge.

Another bad thing about being blind is not being able to read calendars, "Carole?" asked Kurt, "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday. Why do you ask?"

"I just like to know the day. I can't exactly check for myself anymore" Kurt gave a half-hearted chuckle, but all it really did was hide the tears that were about to explode out of Kurt's unseeing eyes.

Carole brought Kurt's toast over on a plate and a glass of milk. Kurt felt around with his finger tips on the table to find where they were on the table to he would knock anything over. He ate his toast in silence, and always reached for his milk very carefully.

When he was done, Carole put them in the dishwasher for him and kissed him goodbye. She was heading off the work early, and Kurt heard the door slam shut a few seconds after her hands left his shoulder. Burt was still home, not having to be at the tire shop until 10:00, and it was 8:43. Finn was staying over at Puck's house and wouldn't be home until that afternoon. Kurt knew that someone would have to watch over him, and he was hoping that Burt would suggest Blaine. They had only met up a few times in the last three weeks, because his shifts doubled at Six Flags, and the fact that they lived an hour apart.

Kurt made his way up to his room to listen to his music. He carefully made his way to the bed and turned on his iPod. Because he was blind, it was hard to use his iPod. It didn't have a pass code anymore, and he only used it for music, so it stayed on that app. Luckily all he would have to do is press the fast forward button to change the songs. He listened to _Dancing Queen _by ABBA, and mouthed the words along with the song, not wanting to remind himself of the fact that in the fall he wouldn't be back at McKinley in the Glee club with his friends.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt heard footsteps in the hallway. He knew they were Burt's because his footfalls always caused the floor to creak slightly, plus he was always very loud.

Kurt pulled the headphones off his head just in time to hear his father's question, "So Kurt, I have to go to work soon, who do you want to come and look after you today?"

"C-Can I have Blaine come over?" Kurt asked, a little nervous to bring up the question. Burt was paranoid that leaving his son alone with his boyfriend might result in something he did not want happening in his house.

Kurt heard his father sigh, and say, "Kurt, listen. I know you haven't been spending too much time with Blaine lately. But you know how I feel about leaving you here _alone _with your boyfriend. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Blaine's not like that, he is fully aware of my… disability and wouldn't hurt me. We've been dating for three months dad, we went camping together that one time, and the worst thing we did was cuddle in the tent when it started raining."

Burt didn't say anything, and Kurt suspected that he was thinking about what to say next. Kurt beat him to it, "Please dad?"

Burt didn't say anything for a few seconds. Kurt could just imagine him shaking his head. Finally Burt replied, "Fine, but I want you to have your phone with you at all times and call me every two hours."

Kurt squealed with excitement, and was about to get up and give his father a hug, when he remembered that he could easily bump into the post on his bed and injure himself. Instead, he said, "Thank you so much dad! I promise we'll be fine. Can you hand me my phone?"

Kurt heard footsteps circling his bed and near his desk, and then he felt his phone in his out stretched hand.

It took Kurt a few tries to get into the address book, and he typed in Anderson. He knew Blaine would be the first result, so he tapped where he was pretty sure his name would be and brought his phone to his ear.

Blaine picked up immediately, and said hi. Kurt quickly invited him over, not wasting any time because he knew that it would take a while for Blaine to reach his house.

After the plan was set, Blaine said, "Ok Kurt, see you in an hour."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, but I won't see you."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend, and replied, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok sweetie. Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You are being so brave about all this, I could never do that. And just because you are blind, doesn't mean I love you any less. I really love you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Why would Blaine think that he would think that Blaine would love him less? Sure, the thought had lingered in the back of his brain for a few seconds, but he knew that would never happen, "I love you too, I can't wait for you to come over."

Blaine and Kurt said their goodbyes, and hang up. Kurt could wait. Just an hour until he was going to see - well not _see _see, but be with – Blaine for the first time in a week. To feel his strong arms wrapped around him, to smell his cologne that Kurt absolutely loved.

Kurt could wait.


	3. Here Comes Blaine

**Sorry I haven't been writing for a while, I've had a lot of camps and then a family trip, so I don't really know how long it's been :C I hope this one isn't too short, sort of on a writer's block right now.**

**Still don't own Glee, although sometimes I wish I did XD**

Blaine pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, anxious to see his boyfriend. Things hadn't exactly been the same between them lately. Blaine still loved Kurt with all his heart – probably even more now, considering the circumstances – but Kurt had become very introverted and shy rather than his bubbly, flamboyant boy that Blaine fell in love with. Blaine knew it was just the post-traumatic stress and that it would pass, but he just couldn't wish for his boyfriend to come back to him.

He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Blaine was nervous and excited to see Kurt again. He was excited because he hadn't seen him in what felt like three years, and of course he wanted to spend time with him. He was nervous because every time Blaine had seen him in the last three weeks he had changed, becoming more quiet and shy. Today it was Blaine's mission to bring the old Kurt back.

Blaine was surprised to see Kurt standing there in the doorway. Normally Blaine would have lunged himself into Kurt's arms, but if he did that now he might startle Kurt, and he surely didn't want that.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, struggling to look where he thought Blaine's eyes would be. He was actually doing a pretty good job, his eyes were only angled a few inches higher than Blaine's eyebrows.

Blaine smiled, overcome with love at the sight of his boyfriend, "Yeah, it's me baby."

Before Blaine could react, Kurt practically jumped at Blaine and pulled him into the biggest bear hug Blaine had felt in a long time. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt. He could feel Kurt's head on his shoulder, and heard him cry softly. Blaine felt the same way, and struggled to fight back tears.

Kurt and Blaine stayed hugging in the doorway for a minute, until Burt came down the stairs, but it didn't seem like nearly long enough.

Blaine released his boyfriend but kept one arm around his waist and greeted Burt, "Hello Mr. Hummel."

"Hey Blaine," he replied walking towards the fridge to make a quick snack, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Blaine was always nervous when Burt asked this. Burt had already given him the talk about keeping Kurt safe, and Blaine agreed and respected that fully. He wondered what it was going to be about this time.

He kissed Kurt's cheek, which surprised him slightly, and walked over to Burt releasing Kurt. "Yes?"

Burt looked at Blaine and said, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Blaine was confused, but let Burt continue.

"Thank you for being here for Kurt. He's going through a rough time right now, and I think you being here now will really help him."

Blaine smiled, a small tear making its way out of his eye and onto his cheek. He wiped it away fast, and replied, "Your welcome. It really hurts me to see him going through this alone."

Burt nodded and said, "Now, it's 11:00, and I'll be home at seven. Carole normally comes home for lunch around 2:00. Now Kurt isn't allowed to go onto another floor of the house by himself, because he could get seriously injured," Blaine nodded at this, understanding fully, "He's pretty good at navigating his way around the house, just keep close so you can be there for him if he gets hurt."

Burt finished his speech and left for work. Blaine walked over to the couch in the living room where Kurt was sitting and put his arm around him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and tucked his feet up onto the couch, "I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too," replied Blaine.

In an attempt to lighten the conversation, Kurt asked, "So what do you want to do? Well, since we have eight hours to ourselves."

Normally Blaine would take this as a very suggestive question, but Kurt's child-like tone said otherwise. "Whatever you want," said Blaine.

Kurt thought about this for a few moments. "Can we watch the Little Mermaid?"

Blaine thought this was odd, considering Kurt wouldn't actually be able to_ see _it, just listen. But Blaine never passed up an opportunity to watch classic Disney movies, and agreed.

When the popcorn was popped, and the movie in the DVD Player, Blaine sat down next to Kurt who rest his head on his shoulder. Blaine put his arm around his boyfriend and twirled his hair around his finger. He felt Kurt breathing next to him, his chest rising and falling. Blaine couldn't imagine what Kurt had been going through the last few weeks, so he tried to push it out of his head so he could watch Arielle swimming around her cavern and enjoy being with Kurt.

**So I think this one was a little short, and again, I'm sorry I haven't been good about updating, I'll get better. I promise **


End file.
